


Handle Me With Care

by orphan_account



Series: YouTube One Shots [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Poor Jack, Septiplier - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their good days and everyone has their bad days. This is one of Jack's bad days.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle Me With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost any of my works on any other sites (including this one)! I will hunt you down x( 
> 
> This one shot can also be found on Wattpad, DeviantArt, and Quotev! Links can be found on my profile!
> 
> Special thanks to Stuck_in_Godtier https://www.wattpad.com/user/Stuck_in_Godtier for editing this one shot :3
> 
> ~Hatter

The day had started off as a normal day of filming. Jack had been able to get a few 'Happy Wheels' videos recorded and a 'Reading Your Comments' video as well. He had been feeling productive until nighttime came.

Jack staggered, nearly falling on his way out of his computer desk chair. He could feel his pulse pounding in his head, synchronizing with his now racing heart. His knees shook as he pressed his hands over his ears, trying to block any noise possible. It took everything he had to find his way to his and Mark's bedroom.

The room began to spin and Jack found himself falling forward. Jack had his eyes closed, too scared to open them to watch the fall. He had expected himself to crash down face first onto the floor but the hit never comes.

"Jack." He suddenly heard Mark's calming voice calling out to him. "Jack? What's wrong?" Mark was holding him close to his chest. "Don't cry baby. You're okay. It's all going to be okay."

Crying? When had he started crying? He hadn't even noticed. Mark swiped the pad of his thumb under Jack's eyes, trying to dry the tears.

"Jack, I'm taking you to the bed, okay? Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

Jack nodded, or at least attempted to before he realized that his hands are still clamped over his ears. Slowly, he lowered his hands only to grip onto the other's shirt as a way to ground himself.

"Just focus on my voice, baby."

Mark sat down on the bed, sitting his boyfriend in his lap while the smaller man clung to him. For a few minutes Jack focused only on Mark's fingers brushing through his hair, only the smell of Mark's familiar scent, only the sound of Mark's soothing voice. His breathing slowly evened out and the ringing in his ears began to fade.

Jack had finally realized that Mark had somehow managed to get the two of them in bed where Mark was running his fingers through his green hair and whispering sweet words into his ears. He didn't actually listen to what was being said but he found comfort in hearing his voice.

"Mark..." Jack finally manages to croak out.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Mark asks.

Jack opened his eyes and saw the kindness and love he knew was always present on Mark's face. He was always there for him and Jack was forever grateful. Mark held him tightly and pressed their foreheads together as he waits for Jack to answer.

"I'm...better." Jack replied, struggling to find his words.

"A bad day then." It wasn't a question but Jack nodded anyways.

"Not necessarily bad just....overwhelming." Jack answered.

"Don't worry, baby. Tomorrow will be better." Mark reassured.

Jack no longer felt worried. He took comfort in knowing that as long as he had Mark he would be able to handle whatever bad days life would throw at them. He closed his eyes and listened to Mark's steady heartbeat as he slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello little cups :3
> 
> I'm sorry about the really sucky update but hey, at least I updated! 
> 
> Panic attacks are different for everyone, this is just based off my personal experiences.
> 
> Special thanks to Stuck_in_Godtier cause she helped out a lot with this one and she's just an awesome person in general!
> 
> I have a new one shot series out! It's called Explicit YouTube One Shots and I already have a few chapters out :3
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, it really means a lot <3
> 
> ~Hatter


End file.
